High Flying, Adored
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: A quick Madonna songfic! Satine muses after her first night as the Sparkling Diamond. Revised and Edited :)


High Flying, Adored

By Glitter's Infatuation

*Between writing my Untitled fic, I came up with this :) I don't own anything, you all know that by now :) This songfic uses Madonna's 'High Flying, Adored'. Ciao x

Satine flew through the door into her dressing room, her hair flying behind her in a chaotic dizzy crimson mass. She felt full of life, ecstatic, wonderful and powerful. She had just finished her first ever performance as the Sparkling Diamond, and she'd fallen in love with it. As soon as she'd stepped out onto the trapeze, another Satine, brighter, glitzier, more beautiful had suddenly come alive, and had made the men go wild, begging for a touch, a smile, a shake of her hips. Satine felt like a superstar.

__

High flying, adored   
So young, the instant queen   
A rich beautiful thing, of all the talents   
A cross between a fantasy of the bedroom and a saint   
You were just a back street girl   
Hustling and fighting, scratching and biting 

Satine was every man's desire. She could see the hunger in their eyes as she paraded around as if she owned them all. They lifted her up; she was too precious to just walk, they showered her with gifts, jewels and money. Satine had never seen so much money in her entire life. She had to keep smiling and tried desperately hard to not go insane and just take the money and run. Satine raced to the small cramped window next to her vanity mirror and threw out her arms, almost as if she could give the world a hug. 

__

High flying, adored   
Did you believe in your wildest moments   
All this would be yours   
That you'd become the lady of them all? 

Satine, Lady of them all. It sounded so grand, so wonderful. But, the status meant nothing where Satine was. She belonged to the Underworld, the place where nothing was grand or wonderful. In the Underworld, everything was a constant struggle for survival, competition of the fittest, where the weak were killed off young. They wouldn't survive the bleak.

__

Were there stars in your eyes   
When you crawled in at night   
From the bars, from the sidewalks   
From the gutter theatrical   
Don't look down, it's a long, long way to fall 

Closing the window tightly, Satine shivered. She'd worked hard, damned hard, to get this far. She'd come from the local thief at fourteen to the Sparkling Diamond at fifteen. Nothing was going to bring Satine down from her perch, not even that bitch, Nini. It terrified her, the mere thought of having to go back to thieving. Just the one night had given Satine a taste of what she could become, what she could achieve if she worked hard enough. If that meant doing anything, she'd do it.

__

High flying, adored   
What happens now, where do you go from here?   
For someone on top of the world   
The view is not exactly clear   
A shame you did it all at twenty-six   
There are no mysteries now   
Nothing can thrill you, no one fulfils you

The view was never clear. Nothing ever was crystal, picture perfect. There were always smudges, darkening the pure white. Satine wasn't pure, she could almost feel the muddy fingertips painting her soul, so it dimmed and died. But her spirit never would, she would find comfort in something, anything. After living on the streets, nothing was a shock, or a mystery. __

High flying, adored   
I hope you come to terms with boredom   
So famous so easily, so soon   
It's not the wisest thing to be   
You won't care if they love you   
It's been done before   
You'll despair if they hate you   
You'll be drained of all energy   
All the young who've made it would agree 

The other Diamond Dogs would kill for Satine's position, she could tell by their heated gazes and snide comments. Some were kind, having resigned to the fact that they didn't have the mysterious 'X' factor which Satine held. Some were bitter, like Nini, who would never give up the fight for the top spot, even though there was no chance there for them. The Moulin Rouge needed to keep the fish biting; the bait had to be the best.

__

High flying, adored   
That's good to hear but unimportant   
My story's quite usual   
Local girl makes good, weds famous man   
I was stuck in the right place at the perfect time   
Filled a gap, I was lucky   
But one thing I'll say for me   
No one else can fill it like I can 

Sitting on her bed, Satine was overcome with the exhausting effort of her first show. She only wanted to do this for a little while, until she could afford to go to London to be an actress and to follow in the footsteps of her heroine, Sarah Berndhart. She would rise above the rest, sail above them all, live the starry life of success and taste the intoxicating tang of royalty. She would get it. That was a promise.


End file.
